The Flight of a Swann and a Sparrow
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: AU:'A swann so gentle and sweet will take flight with a sparrow and see what truly lie for thee'Engaging in piracy was never part of her plans, but niether was falling for a pirate in the voyage of saving the man she loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that's been plaguing my mind for a while, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: No people I do not own Potc...although I wish I did...that would mean I can keep johnny depp, and I love him!**

**-------------------------------------------- **

When you stare up to the stares at night and watch as they tease you, beckoning you to reach them although their out of reach, begging you to see them, distracting you, forcing you to get lost in the depths of the vast ocean called space. The moon not to far behind leaving a sense of romance in the air.

The gentle breeze making it feel as though a forbidden Paradise was within reach. Making your mind believe you can almost taste it, almost see it, touch it, and feel it. And as soon as you opened your eyes and looked out to that ocean you knew. That was where you wanted to be.

That's exactly the way the governor's ten year old daughter felt as she stepped off the ship that had brought her home from a long voyage. Her father walked ahead of her as she fell behind, her eyes transfixed on that ocean. The moon reflected itself on the oceans salty waters, shimmering brightly. How she loved that ocean.

"Elizabeth" she turned at the sound of her father's voice. He stood tall his wig came slightly below his shoulders. His eyes looked at her with love.

"Yes father?" she asked pulling away from the deck's railing, she placed her hands behind her. Two soldier's carried the small boy that they had rescued earlier from the water. Her eyes followed them until he despaired.

"Elizabeth Darling. Stay here a moment. I won't be long." she nodded and watched as her father Left, followed by Captain Norrigton. She watched as they too disappeared. Once they were gone she went back to the ocean. That beautiful, captivating ocean. Her mind lost itself, she watched ship's arrive and unload, she watched as people negotiated. Birds would swoop down and gather fish in their beaks, then fly off without a care in the world.

She had in fact been so engrossed with the scenery, she failed to notice how much time had gone by and her father was still not there. It was when the soldiers had all left that she realized this. Alone in the city of Port Royal. Fear overwhelmed her but she refused to move. Her father had instructed she stay there, and there she would stay despite her animal instinct to run.

The scenery suddenly changed in her mind. No longer was it peaceful and breath taking. Suddenly the air had become cold, the moon became grim, the stars dim, the ocean black. The people evil. Danger flashed in her mind over and over. Her lip trembled and tears weld up in her eyes. She felt alone, forgotten, lost.

Her arms encircled her to give her warmth, her face coiled itself down with her arms, wanting an escape, wanting a refuge. A place where she could be safe, where she wouldn't be alone.

"'Ey" her head jerked up at the sound of a gruff voice, her eyes laid upon a man of older age, around his forties. Fat, with little hair and he smelled horrible, he was dirty and his clothes torn. he grinned at her, his mouth missing teeth, a foul stench came from his mouth. his hand shot out and grasped her arm, making her jump. She looked at him fear evident in her eyes.

"What's a 'oung thing like ye doin out 'ere?" his voice attempted to sound innocent but she heard what he truly meant. She suddenly jerked her arm from his grasp and took a step back as if that would make him leave. He laughed.

"'s okay I ain't gonna hurt ye." she didn't trust him and his toothless grin. His odor told her not to trust him, his simple appearance told her not to trust him and something deep down screamed at her not to trust him.

"Go away." he laughed again, his hand lifted up a bottle of rum, he took a long sip of it before brining it down. Tears fell from her eyes as he advanced towards her.

" we're gonna 'ave fun" he said in a dangerously low voice, her mind quickly registering it's true intention. The tear kept falling despite the fact that she was fighting against them. She kept backing away from him until her back hit the large ship. Her body was trembling.

"Please...leave me alone" she cried softly as felt his hand once more make contact with her skin. Disgust and fear rushed through out her body. She was trapped.

"It won't 'urt. I promise" her leaned down and placed a kiss on her exposed neck, she jerked away from him a great feel of nausea came over her.

"NO!" her cry pierced the night, but it was not heard. No guards came to her rescue. No one came to help her.

" don't fret" he whispered in a gruff voice. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. Was there no one to help her, no one to rescue her, no one to tell her it's okay. His lips kept penetrating her skin, this was cruel and unusual punishment, she'd done nothing.

"Please" she whispered. Her voice was not heard and his hands began to rubbed against her soft skin, bruising it. It was over, he would rape her and then kill her, this was it and she could do nothing. His grip was tight so fighting would only aggravate him more. She closed her eyes and felt more tears come. She would be shamed. Her mind began to lose itself again and due to this she failed to notice she was no longer being touched. When she opened her eyes again she found the fat man on his back, fear in eyes.

Elizabeth look up, her honey brown eyes laid eyes upon a tall dark figure, obviously hidden by the shadows. His hair was long, show was his beard. His eyes were hazel like. His sword pointed down at the man. He looked around nineteen, twenty years old.

"That's not very nice" his voice was deep, his eyes never left the fat man on the ground. When he spoke again his voice was lower and angry.

"Get Up. Say yer sorry and leave. Savvy" the man on the floor nodded, he stumbled getting up barely muttered an apology before running off. The man before her put his sword away and looked down at her. His eyes soften at her frighten look.

" s'okay. It's over." he knelt down and wiped the tears from her face, his voice was soft, comforting. She looked into his hazel eyes. His face was soft, young, dirty, but he looked positively handsome. Tears kept gliding down her face. He grinned, oh how beautiful that grin was. Heart stopping, breathing taking grin. His thumb rubbed her cheek.

"Ye a'right?" Elizabeth nodded. Her small hand took hold of his hand. It was so warm. "What's yer name lass?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Elizabeth Swann" her voice quivered slightly. He withdrew his hand, much to her misfortune, then he extended it.

"Miss. Swann, I be Jack Sparrow." his voice was so sweet. He looked so dangerous but the vibe he was giving out was so different. He studied him a moment, and then noticed that under his hand, on his wrist a 'P' was embedded. She gasped and took hold of his hand, her fingers brushed against the 'P', she looked up into his eyes,

"You're a pirate" she whispered softly, he smiled at her. They looked at each other.

"I've been a pirate for three years now. But I feel I need to do one good deed before I completely submerge into one. And you're that one good deed" he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Jack" she whispered once more. It felt weird, she didn't fear him, nor did she hate him. No she liked him, he was so kind, so warm, so -

"Elizabeth!" she looked up past Jack and there stood her father. She detached herself from Jack and ran to her father, she cried, tears fell. The guard surrounded Jack, guns pointed.

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"NO! Daddy he saved me" The governor looked down at his crying daughter in confusion. Captain Norrigton also looked confused. Elizabeth stepped away from her father and looked up at him.

"Elizabeth? What do you mean he saved you. Look how he's got you." she shook her head.

"He saved my life. A man tired to rape me but Mr. Smith here saved me before he did anything to me" Jack looked at her...Smith? He smiled realizing what she was doing, returning the favor.

"Did he now" Norrigton's voice made her roll her eyes, boy how he annoyed her. She looked at jack and then back at her father.

"Let him go daddy." her father stayed silent for a few seconds before giving the order to let him go.

"Come along Elizabeth."

"In a moment daddy, let me say thank you." he father nodded. She walked to Jack who was waving the guards off. Elizabeth stopped in front of him, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you" with the smile still on his lips, he kneeled down.

"No thank ye fer keeping me secret and savin' me life" Elizabeth chuckled. She took a ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "Wha's this?"

"A gift. So you won't forget me Jack Sparrow." he closed his hand around the small ring.

"Thank you. Here" he took off an golden medallion and placed it on her. "Fer keepn' me secret and so ye never forget me Elizabeth Swann." once he put it on her, he took her hand and kissed it. He stood up and smiled.

"Bye Elizabeth" she wanted to cry, didn't know why, but she did.

"Bye Jack." he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking off.

"Jack!" she called her turned to her.

"Aye?"

"Will you come back?" he smiled.

"Someday Elizabeth, I'll come back to see ye. I promise" she smiled and he smiled right back, She heard her father call to her. Wiping the single tear away she hid the medallion in her clothes and ran to her father.

–Ten Years Later–

The stars were playing the same trick they always played on her, devouring her attention and making her get lost in it's depth's. the moon was paled by clouds that hid it. She sighed, had it truly been ten years since.

A Twenty year old Elizabeth asked herself as she stared out to the ocean from her balcony. She had grown into quite a young woman, perfect round breasts, small waist, long caramel hair, lushes full lips, in short perfect. She sighed the night was young and she had no intentions of sleeping. Her mind on that promise dear Jack had made her. Her fingers played with the medallion he had given her.

"Jack" she whispered into the wind. Ten years of a silenced love. Ten years of waiting. Ten years and nothing. She had given up and thought it a dream. Became attracted to her friend William Turner and was getting on with her life. But occasionally remembered that rouge pirate that saved her. She sighed and tucked the medallion away. He wasn't coming back, she had to stop dreaming and go to bed.

"Bye Jack" with that said she stepped into her room and closed the doors of her balcony.

Mean while miles away, three days distance. A pirate sailed with a grin on his lips, around his neck a small ring shone in the moon light, his hat hid his eyes. He would see her again. He would see Elizabeth again, like he had promised her, and maybe with her age he could make her love him.

**----------------------------------- **

**BUM BUM! Do you like! Should I continue? REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay folks here ya second chapter. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: do I have to go through this every single time!**

**AN: the first couple of pages will seem familiar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Elizabeth awoke with a start. Tears breamed her eyes as she placed a hand on her chest that was heaving up and down in a painful manner. Her breath was shaky and her vision some what foggy, she felt her heart pulse at an incredible speed. That dream had been treacherous.

Getting off the bed she noticed the medallion was turned backwards so that she could not see it, adjusting it properly she scurried to the mirror and studied it. It was beautiful, something a pirate would ware, not something a lady, such as herself, should ware. But then again ever since Jack placed it on her, she had not been able to remove it.

At the sound of a sudden knock she jumped. Her father's voice was heard.

"Elizabeth ? Are you alright? Are you decent?" her heart leaped. Where the blazes had she put her robe! Frantically looking around she found that her robe was all the way across the room. Jumping over a chair and her bed she reached the robe and put it on, then quickly hid the medallion.

"Yes! Yes." she answered. The door to her room opened, her father walked in followed by two maids. He smiled at her.

"Still abed at this hour?" Elizabeth smiles, one of her maids hurries to the windows and opened the curtain's letting the bright morning sun make it's presence known. The sudden light hurt her eyes making her wince slightly. Her father spoke once more.

"It's a beautiful day" Elizabeth nodded. Something was up. She could feel it, she was forgetting something about today but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

"I have a gift for you." that surprised her, her father doting gifts on her was not something too common, only for a special occasion was there something he doted up on her. A maid walked in with a box and upon opening it revealing a gorgeous dress which made Elizabeth gasp.

"It's beautiful" her father smiled.

"Isn't it?" it's time for the question of the hour.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" her father feigned hurt, as the maid took her behind her dressing room to put the dress on.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Elizabeth made a look, thankfully her father had not seen it. There had to be something he wanted.

"Actually, I, um? I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." Ceremony? What Ceremony who was getting married?

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrigton's promotion ceremony." Of course! A sour look crossed Elizabeth's face. Did her father honestly intend her to get married to that man! A man who had seen her grow up!

"I knew it!" she snapped, suddenly feeling the air being sucked from her as the maid's tightened the lace of the dress or corset, her father continued the babble but she could barely hear him.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" she gasped what in the world were they putting on her.

"It's uh difficult to say" her father spoke again a bit worried this time.

"i'm told it's the greatest fashion in London" to hell with London!

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe!" a servant came in and took her father. They were killing her! It had been a complot the hold time, suffocate her with a supposed new dress, and if that wasn't the case they were killing her without knowing it!

Elizabeth descended from the steps to find her father chatting away with an old friend of her's William Turner. He stood with his hand's behind his back, his Chocolate eyes looked at her father with respect, his hair tied back neatly. He, to her, was one of the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Will!" at the sound of her voice he looked up, his eyes brightened at the sight of her. "It's so good to see you." he visibly gulped as she drew nearer.

"It's good to see you too Miss. Swann." she smiled at him, hand gently shoot up and was placed lightly upon his face.

"Will how many times must I remind you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked as she withdrew her hand. Will smiled. A most precious smile, one a child might give their mother, or one a love might give to the one they love.

"Once more as Usual Miss. Swann." she simply smiled, dear William, if only he'd confess. She gave him a look. She heard her father begin to say how they should be going.

"Elizabeth." Both her and her father turned to him. "Might I have a moment." her father spoke before she even opened her mouth.

"Mr. Turner we really must be going." Will looked almost desperate.

"Please Sr. just a moment, it won't take long" Gov. Swann looked like he was debating it, he then smiled.

"Alright. But be quick. You have a minute" Will took hold of Elizabeth's hand and took her to the side whilst her father awaited the carriage that was to escort them to the Ceremony.

"Yes Will. What is it?" Will took something out of his coat. It was a medallion, gold same as her's but his was different. She recognized it, it was the medallion he had on the night they meet.

"I want you to have this." she looked at him in shock.

"Oh no will I coul-" he interrupted her and placed the medallion in her hand.

"Please Elizabeth. I want you to have it. A gift. It's been ten day's today since the day you rescued me. I want you to have it as a token of my gratitude." She smiled and closed her hand around the medallion.

"Alright."

"Elizabeth. We truly must go!" she place the medallion on and tucked it in her dress. The two medallions collided making a small 'tink' sound.

"Thank you Will." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks before hurrying off. As she walked out the door she turned to him and spoke.

"Good Day Will." Trailing after Elizabeth and her father will sighed and whispered.

"Good day. Elizabeth."

I had mentioned that a ship had been sailing but three days wake of port royal, well three days later what had once been a ship was now sunken at the bottom of the ship docks. The pirate who had mastered this grand entrance was haltered by an old man with a small black child next to him.

"What? Hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." both the pirate and the man looked at the sunken boat. The pirate simply smiled as the man made a face. He spoke again.

"And I shall need to know your name." Name! Hell if he were to give a name to this man he would surely go to gallows. His eye brow raise and he grinned at the man. His voice came out as though he were drunk. He place three shillings on the man's clipboard.

"What do you say to three shilling. And we forget the name" the man's simply smiled.

"Welcome to port royal Mr. Smith" hmm now where had he heard that name before? he nods and smiles and walks off but not before finding the man's money pouch and taking it. Now he needed two things. A ship and to find Elizabeth. He found one. He heard trumpets blearing off, he looked around and gave the sky a weird look before continuing his voyage towards a ship. However he was stopped by two guard's.

"This dock is off limit's to Civilian's" Fancy that, where was a civilian he didn't see one.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" he made as to continue he way to the ship but was once again stopped. He raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" the two men looked at each other thinking. However one spoke.

"Someone has to make sure this dock is off limit's to civilan's" Jack smiled.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a?" he shifts a bit making the guards shift with him. "a ship like that. makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." the men smiled.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." really. Well he seemed to remember a ship, that was rudely taken from him, that could beat that ship in speed.

"'ve heard of one, supposed to be very fast 'nigh un-catchable the Black Pearl." Mullroy, the fat one of the two guards, laughed.

"Well there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The black pearl is a real ship" Murtogg, the skinny one spoke. Here it was the opportune moment. The two gents began to argue.

Elizabeth looked out to the ocean, fanning air at herself like it was water. Was there no place to breathe! She had escaped from the party feeling a bit claustrophobic. She had wanted to be alone if only for a few moment. But that not something that was going to happen. As soon as she was alone. Commodore James Norrigton arrived.

He began to talk, but she wasn't listening. Telling her ho she had grown in to a fine woman and how he need a fine woman and then something about marrying him. Wait was this man, not that it was something surprising or new, actually proposing! Good lord he had seen her grow from when she was in diapers. He could be like her uncle or brother. The nerve. With so much adrenaline rushing through her body she found the air was no longer there and that he lungs were aching.

"I can't breathe"

"Yes, I...i'm a bit nervous myself?" the nerve! That man was really ignorant, she didn't mean she was nervous, she literally meant she was out of breathe. No sooner had those thoughts entered her mind did she find her self falling from the platform.

Meanwhile in a small boat not too far from the platform, Mr. Smith was having a nice chat with the soldiers.

"And then they made me their chief" the moment the words left his lips Elizabeth plunged into the water startling all three men. He looked at Mullroy

"Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim" he then turned to Murtogg who simply stare back at him, rolling his eyes he began to remove his effects.

"Pride of the king's navy you are" he handed the men his effects

"Do not lose these" with that said he dived into the water after her. She was sinking quickly, both Jack's and Will's medallion's floated a bit however Will's Medallion thumped as though calling to something. Thankfully Mr. Smith got to her in time, he swam up and was instantly dragged down. He quickly removed her dress and swam to the docks.

"I got her" Murtogg said as he laid her down. "She's not breathing" Mr. Smith shoved him out of the way.

"Move!" he took out his knife and cuts the corset, the moment the Elizabeth broke free from the corset, she spat out water and gasped for air. Murlloy spoke.

"Never would've thought of that" Mr. Smith looked at him.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" his attention is suddenly caught by the medallion on Elizabeth, he took hold of it. That was his, well it used to be his. He looked at her. His attention was then captured by the other Medallion, his dropped the other one and took hold of, his finger's traced it. He knew what that was, the question was where in the world had she gotten it?

"Where did you get that?" Elizabeth looked at him and gulp. A sword was suddenly pointed at Mr. Smith. Norrigton looked down at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"On your feet" figures he does something good and he get in trouble for it. the governor rushed to his daughter and places his coat on her.

"Elizabeth are you alright" Mr. Smith's head jerked in her direction at the mention of her name. Elizabeth...could it be. It had to be, she had his medallion.

"Yes i'm fine" Gov. Swann sees Murtogg holding his daughter's corset, Murtogg drops it and points to Mr. Smith.

"Shoot Him" Elizabeth was quick to his rescue, although she did not recognize him she found it inhumane that he be murdered for helping her.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intended to kill my rescuer" the guard surrounding jack put their guns down.

"Well I believe a thanks is in order." Norrigton extended his hand, Mr. Smith hesitantly took it. Once Norrigton took hold of his hand he pulled the sleeve up as it if to find something but nothing was there. He let go of Mr. Smith's hand. He could of sworn this man was pirate.

"What was it you intended to find Commodore?" Norrigton said nothing as he back away from a grinning Mr. Smith.

"Well If we're done accusing me, could ye point me te the nearest pub? Oh and may I have me effects?" Elizabeth couldn't comprehend why, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Mr. Smith, he seemed so familiar, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He reminded her of someone, damn it but who.

Mr. Smith began to talk to Murtogg whom was giving him directions as he was putting his effects back on. Elizabeth kept watching him, almost willing herself not to look away and just stare at him. However at the sound of her father calling her she turned away.

"Yes father?"

"Come Along" she turned back to Mr. Smith who was now looking at her. His eyes were a pool of hazel wonder, eyes so deep you could drown in them less you look away. And she was suffocating, she couldn't stop looking into his eyes, those eyes that resembled Jack Sparrow's eyes ever so much.

"Father?" her voice was barely audible, but her father heard her none the less.

"Yes Darling?" Her eyes never left Jack as she spoke.

"Is there no reward for the man who saved my life?" Mr. Smith grinned. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. That grin! That heart stopping, breathing taking grin. She knew that grin. It was the exact same grin Jack Sparrow had given her.

"Of course. Mr. Um?"

"Smith. Jack Smith" Elizabeth's breathe was shaky as she exhaled. Everyone including her stopped at the sound of the name leaving his lips. Jack looked around, was it him or was everyone just starring at him.

"Does me name strike as odd?" Gov. Swann cleared his throat and looked at Com. Norrigton who looked right back at him as though they were communicating. After a good long minute Gov. Swann spoke again.

"Have you been to Port Royal before Mr. Smith." Jack grinned.

"Why yes. Ten years ago." Elizabeth felt the air was leaving her once more. No it couldn't be him, she'd just given up, forgotten, let go, he wouldn't dare return now. Not now when she had convinced herself that he was a coward, a lair, a pirate. Someone whom should be hated and forgotten.

"Might I ask as ter why yer ask'n me this 'ere question?" Jack looked at all the piercing eyes that wouldn't stop starring at him and well gosh darn it, it was bloody annoying!

"Am I in any kind o' discord?" Gov. Swann looked at him, he opened his mouth and closed it again. He wasn't one to badger someone of their recent or previous visits to port royal, but if this man was the same man that had rescued his daughter many years ago, he would have to thank him. Properly this time.

"Do you recall what it was you were doing in Port Royal Mr. Smith" Jack began to play with his moustache as he '_tried_' to recall what had happened, he then grinned. Of course he remembered but he felt he should play around a bit.

"I came ter Port Royal to sell a few effects." Elizabeth sighed. It wasn't him. No it couldn't be him, this man he was different. Of course it couldn't be him.

"That's all?" Com. Norrigton asked. Jack simply smiled, he took a bow and walked away. The guards watched Jack leave. Elizabeth smiled thanking the lord that he wasn't the Jack she knew.

"Tis a shame really." Elizabeth looked at her father in confusion. There's one she had not heard before.

"Why so father?"

"Darling had that man been that Jack fellow who saved you I could have properly thanked him for both times." Elizabeth faked a smile at her father, had it truly been him she wouldn't have known what to do. Her father and the Com. began to walk and talk together, Elizabeth between the two. She would never have to deal with Sparrow.

" 'cuse me" Elizabeth, her father, the commodore and the guards all stopped at hearing the drunk voice of Jack Smith. Her father looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Smith"

"I jus remeber'd." Elizabeth looked at him. What else did he do get drunk in port royal. This man was not something to waste time with. Com. Norrigton stepped forward.

"What is it you remembered Mr. Smith" Jack looked right at Elizabeth Hazel crashed with Honey.

"I sav'd some one. A child." Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. No, oh god please no. It couldn't be. Her hand shot up and encircled the medallion on her neck. Her father on the other hand looked excited.

"Who? What was this child's name." Jack kept looking at Elizabeth.

"A girl. She'd be left alone. Right ov'r there." Jack pointed a few docks down to where the Interceptor floated. Oh god that had been the ship that Elizabeth had gotten off of that night.

"She 'ad been left all be 'er self. 'N I saved 'er life." Gov. smiled. The look on Elizabeth's face gave Jack all he needed to know. She despised him, hated him, and that alone was good for him to use as torture. Dare she hate the man that saved her life. With the look on her face Jack no longer wanted to make her love him, no he wanted to haunt her, torture her, make her feel shame for hating him.

"What was her name." The Gov.'s voice was eager.

" 'er name?" Jack smiled. Elizabeth gulped, she was begging for him not to say her name.

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth closed her eyes, she felt the air come slowly, when she opened her eyes again she was looking right into Jack's eyes. Jack Sparrow's Eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**This chapter not as good as the first, excuse my poor writing. I felt the need to use parts from the movies. I apologies if it offends you but it accords with my plot line, I hope you enjoyed it none the less.**

**Please Review**

**Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**I update today! Yay! Okay I hope you like it.**

**Sakura: Where did I get this Idea again?**

**Saqulia: No where really you were laying in bed and said OMG I have POTC fanfic in my head. MUSt write! **

**Sakura: -laugh- Oh yeah. **

**Disclaimer: she doesn't own POTC or JOHNNY DEPP! **

**Sakura: I HATE U! **

**Saqulia: -sigh- it never ends. Here's the chapter folks.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't it funny how you do one thing, say one thing, and those one things save your life and then you do an entirely different, STUPID, thing that ends up making you do the one thing that you tried not to do to save you but now you're doing! Wait whoa! What? Did that make sense? Well it did to Jack, since his stupidity now got him where he was.

The gallows. No! no one knew he was a pirate, he'd be hung by now. And No he didn't steal anything, not that they knew of anyways. However he did get himself very, very, insanely drunk, made a ruckus, defied an officer and got in a fight and that my dear friends won him the gallows. He was to be there until his trial. Oh god no a trial!

He sighed. Sure just his luck, why did he have to get lucky with the gallows and not Elizabeth, not that he meant it in that way although thinking clearly that way was good too. But that wasn't what was bothering him. How could she forget him, how could she. Then again she had no obligation to remember, but he felt as though she did.

He turned to his side and watched his cell mates call dog with keys in his mouth, he smirked. They could do that forever but that dog was never going to move. He then looked to the next cell where a sailor, such as himself, had the cell all to himself.

"Hear that?" the thick British voice of one of Jack's cell mate spoke, all fell silent. The distinct sound of cannon's going off were heard. Jack sat up, he knew those guns.

"It's the Pearl" he said as he cast his eyes out through the small window. One of the prisoner's spoke.

"The black pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." Jack grinned and turned to the man, his voice held humor.

"No Survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" the man opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Another cannon was fired which made Jack turn to the window as he did this he saw a small, black cannon ball head towards them. His eyes grew Wide.

"DUCK!" he yelled as the cannon ball made contact with the wall opening a huge whole, all his cell mates scurried off, he turned to the man in the cell. "Sorry mate, you've no matter of luck at all." he said as he followed in the waking of his cell mates.

Elizabeth had run out the house, heck she was still running and it was frightening to watch these pirates sabotage all that was called Port Royal. She stopped suddenly as a cannon headed towards her. She looked up and noticed she was in front of a blacksmith shop, without thinking she pulled the door open and went inside.

It was deserted. No one was there, not a soul. She looked around the place, so many swords, was this person making weapon's for an army. She heard the cannon ball she avoided crash into the shop next door, at the sound she jumped. She began too look around, there was a donkey in a far corner, hammers where all hung, a fire was lit. she smiled the shop made her think of Will.

Her heart began to race at the mere thought of dear William, what his touch could be like, the feel of his lips, his body, his -

The door to the shop swung open and a dagger flew past her cutting her slightly, that alone was enough to snap her back to reality, she looked towards the door that was now being shut. Her heart was racing. She was suddenly very aware that she wasn't alone. Her eyes darted towards the door and there stood in all his glory. Captain Jack Sparrow.

He turned around and the moment he laid eyes on her, he froze. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, he made his way towards her.

"Dare I ask what it is yer doin 'ere?" Elizabeth found that her voice was lost, he was standing but a mere two inches from her. Her heart quickened in pace as she tried to find her voice, but he spoke before she even got the chance.

"Where be William?" at that she stood shocked. She in turn realized with that question she found her voice.

"What do you want with Will" Jack simply grinned.

"Never you mind. Is 'e 'ere or not?" Elizabeth simply stared back at him and shook her head. He cursed under his breath. He looked at her again and spoke softly.

"Ye should hide." she felt herself move closer. The door swung open at that precise moment making both Elizabeth and Jack jump and move apart. Will stood at the door breathing heavily. He turned around and looked shocked, a shock he quickly got over.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" that in all made Elizabeth lose her mind. William Turner knew Jack Sparrow! She made no movement to make her presence known instead she stood silent and watched. Jack spoke moving further away from Elizabeth and moving towards Will, however he seemed angry.

"Apparently I arrived right on cue!" Will stood silent, As Jack continued. "I believe I told ye ne'er to bring that Medallion out in broad day light! I also told ye it mus' be hidden less ye want death." Will ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Look Jack i'm sorry I forgot!" Jack clenched his teeth and balled his hand into a fist, the next thing Elizabeth knew Jack's fist had made contact with Will's face. His drunken self loomed over Will whom held his bleeding face.

"Sor'y don't save the lives of many! I told ye ten years ago! I warn' ye!" Elizabeth was perplexed. Ten years ago Jack saved her, could it be that his initial purpose for actually coming to Port Royal was Will?

Will stood up, he wiped the blood off his face and sighed.

"What now though, there's nothing we can do to fix it." Jack grinned, he walked to Elizabeth and pulled both Medallion's off of her neck, it startled her how he broke the chain without hurting her. He then walked back to Will who was watching in confusion.

"This is how we are ter fix it." Both Elizabeth and Will gave Jack a weird look.

"How-" Jack continued ignoring Will's obvious question.

"Ye see this one 'ere. This one belong ter me, same as yers with a minor difference. It doesn't have the bone on this 'ere side." Will was getting the idea so far, they were to give the wrong medallion.

"Okay and that's it?" Jack smiled and at that Will suddenly read Jack's mind and began to shake his head.

"No, No, NO!" Elizabeth feeling lost looked at Jack as if asking the unuttered question, Will continued answering her unspoken question. "I will not put Elizabeth's life in danger."

"WHAT!" Elizabeth blurted out, both Jack and Will turned around and looked at Elizabeth as if realizing that she was there for the first time. Jack then turned back to Will.

"Uh No. I'm not putting her life in danger. No she would be screaming and kicking and complaining and she wouldn't stick to the plan. No i'm sending you." Will snapped out of his daze and turned to Jack.

"What! Me? Why!" Jack placed his index finger on his lips.

"Oh let me see, it was you're bloody fault it all happened to begin with!" Will rubbed his face and sighed, he took the medallion from Jack and put it on.

"Fine but you better come after me." Jack grinned.

"When have I not?" Will nodded his head and groaned, he walked towards the door, he opened it, he was greeted by fighting and cannon balls flying, he turned back to Jack.

"I swear Jack if you don't come after me I-" Jack interrupted him.

"Just leave I'll see you in three days." Will sighed and smiled, he stepped out of the shop and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth watched as he walked out, her heart screamed out to him, a part of her felt as though she would never see him again and realizing that she reacted.

Snapping back to reality, she took a step forward only to be stopped by Jack, she looked up at him,tears weld in her eyes.

"Will..." she whispered. Jack's drunken voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Ye'll have dear Will back soon enough. What we need now is a crew." She looked at up at him, that was a interesting choice of word, we.

"_We_ Mr. Sparrow." Jack grinned at her, he was completely turned to her, his hazel eyes looked down into her honey ones.

"Aye we." at that moment she realized that she was being dragged into something she would have never thought of doing and she could pin the fault on only one man. Jack Sparrow

**---------------------------- **

**i'm sorry it's short, I didn't have time, promise that next chapter will be longer.**

**REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. It's been a while folks but here I am, writers block out and I'm ready to continue with the story! Please don't kill me!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: nope don't own Potc or Johnny Depp. Though I wish I did.**

**Here's your story folks.**

_-------------------------- _

_Last Time: _

"_Will..." she whispered. Jack's drunken voice penetrated her thoughts._

"_Ye'll have dear Will back soon enough. What we need now is a crew." She looked at up at him, that was an interesting choice of word, we._

"_We? Mr. Sparrow." Jack grinned at her; he was completely turned to her, his hazel eyes looked down into her honey ones._

"_Aye we." at that moment she realized that she was being dragged into something she would have never thought of doing and she could pin the fault on only one man. Jack Sparrow_

----------------------

Elizabeth didn't know if at the moment killing or praising jack was appropriate. Since things had gotten a little bit weird since they left the comfort of Will's shop. Jack dragged her, not that she protested, down to the pier and to the beach where he began to mumble and mutter and just drive her nuts. And in the current predicament she found herself she didn't know whether the man was insane or brilliant.

"Jack" not looking back jack answered his voice was strained some.

"Aye?" Elizabeth was reluctant to answer back, looking at the insides of the small boat that was currently providing air for their underwater voyage to the ship they were to commandeer. So jack said, not that she was so sure he would make it out of the Port alive.

"Jack. I'm not sure whether this is either madness or brilliance." Smiling Jack turned back to her, his eyes were glowing.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" he half nodded at her and turned back forward. Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Still she doubted his speedy escape from Port Royal. A thought sudden struck her.

"Um…Jack."

"Aye Love" biting her lip she thought a moment. "Elizabeth what is it you want."

"I was wondering" her voice was timid. His back still faced her. She could tell they were nearing the ship. "Am I going look like I'm taking the ship with you?" Jack stopped walking. At first she thought that it was due to her question but then noticed the ships back side and sighed. Jack turned to her.

"If it's any consolation; love. No. I'm taking you as my prisoner." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. How was he supposed to achieve that? "And now I will ask you forgive me." She looked up at him and the next thing she knew she saw a fist coming at her face and knocking her out.

Jack took a breath a he caught Elizabeth. The boat floated up as back swam up with Elizabeth in his arms. Once his head plunged out of the water he swam towards the Dauntless. Carrying Elizabeth on his back he boarded the Dauntless. He smiled as she seemed to be coming too. The punch he gave her was enough to knock her out for a few minutes.

He snuck up of working crew men. He spoke holding a stirring Elizabeth before him. His gun at her head.

"Everyone Remain calm I'm taking over the ship" the crew members turned around and at the sight of him stood flabbergasted. Mr. Smith had Elizabeth Swann Captive what on earth was going on.

"What on Earth! Mr. Smith what do you think you're doing? Let Miss. Swann free. Besides do you really think you can crew this ship yourself? You'll never make it out of the bay?" Gillette, one of Norrigton's right hand men, said as he stood valiantly before Jack. Cocking his gun Jack smiled. Elizabeth had at that moment awoken fully, very much in pain, and jumped. Startled at her current situation.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy." Gillette stood startled revelation that the noble mister smith was the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow.

"J-jack Sparrow?" Jack smiled his cocked gun suddenly at Elizabeth's temple.

"Aye. Besides I ain't crewing this ship alone mate. I'll have dear Miss. Swann to keep me company." Elizabeth shrieked at the pistol made contact with her temple. Gillette fearing the worst spoke rashly.

"No please! Leave Miss. Swann alone!" Jack spoke again this time with mock authority.

"Well then if you truly care for young Lizzie's life here I suggest you get off this ship." Gillette stared at him "NOW!" as Jack's booming voice scared Gillette; Jack smiled, watching as the men and his crew members scurried off. Once out of view Jack looked down at Elizabeth who had an angry look on her face. Smiling he helped her walk a bit more. All he had to do was wait for Norrigton and his men to head his way with the Interceptor.

"Did you hit me?" Elizabeth's voice was like an angel's voice, strutting in mind. He looked down at her she looked a little confused.

"Yes I'm sorry about that." Elizabeth nodded. Then pushed her self off of him.

"Jack Sparrow you hit me!!!" she bellowed he simply grinned, the Interceptor seemed to be making way towards the dauntless, taking hold of Elizabeth's arm he got up. She fidgeted some, struggled as well and Jack let her, but as the Interceptor he became more serious. He let her go suddenly letting her drop to the ground.

"Listen now Elizabeth for our escape depends on it." Elizabeth looked it at him, even though his voice was a drunken slur it was serious, it was demanding. Hell it was even frightening. "In a matter of two minutes we have to disable the rudders of the cannons." She nodded.

She got up and did as he told her, quickly helping him disable the rudders. Her heart was racing as she noticed the Interceptor come closer. She stood up straight, signifying she was done, Jack did the same not to long after. He turned to her then, his expression still the same.

"Here they come" turning to the ship he grinned. He quickly turned back to her, his grin still on his face.

"Once they get here, we wait until every man is off of that ship before boarding the Interceptor. Is that clear Elizabeth?" she nodded. "We must be quick, we must be quiet. Most importantly any rash thoughts that travel your mind you keep until after we're in a far enough range. William's life depends on you sticking to my plan is that clear?" Elizabeth gulped and nodded her voice came out; a small and almost insignificant squeak.

"Yes." He grinned again and turned back to the ship/

"Good" Elizabeth could only stare at the man before her, in all his lack of hygiene and soberness; Jack seemed to be the type of person to take action when he was needed. He had changed much since she last saw him ten years prior. Back then he wasn't as troubled nor was he drunk. However his eyes were the same, as was his smile. He seemed in a way the same yet not necessarily; he was different some how, much more manly.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned on the railing, resting her face in her hand, her eyes wondered out past the Interceptor towards Port Royal. Would she ever she her home, her father? Would she ever escape the confound walls of her house and sneak to a beach to be free? Perhaps now she would know true freedom, maybe even know tru-

"Move" Jack's voiced bounced her back from the depth's of her mind, she turned to Jack some what puzzled, she turned to the side as watched as the men, oblivious to the fact that she was standing right next to them, filed onto the ship and began to search. She looked up to Jack who had recently forced her to hide; he seemed concentrated, almost as if he had forgotten where he was. Once Norrigton set foot on the ship, Jack grinned. He looked down at her. His voice was barely audible but she heard it. "Get ready." She watched as the last man boarded the Dauntless, taking his cue Jack helped Elizabeth up, taking hold of some rope, they swung aboard the Interceptor.

"Here. Tie these on, make it look like you're my captive, I've a ship to sail" Jack walked away from Elizabeth leaving her to her open mouth and shocked expression. Rolling her eyes she did as she was told. She sat down and covered her mouth, quickly tying the ropes around herself, making it look like she was Jack's prisoner. The movement of the ship as it set sail startled her, as well as the sudden splash of water and a random sailor that swung off of the Dauntless in attempt to get aboard the Interceptor. She heard Jack yell back to Norrigton.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Elizabeth looked at him. She could hear Norrigton.

"There's only one of you Sparrow and one man cannot crew a ship by himself." Jack smiled he walked over to Elizabeth and rather brutally picker her up by the arm, making her wince.

"Have you forgotten Commodore, I'm not alone. I have Dear Miss. Swann to keep me Company" Norrigton nearly went berserk at the sight of Elizabeth's small form. He began to shout orders and commands that were never fulfilled. As the Interceptor got further from view and Norrigton's anger seemed to rise Jack smirked. All went well according to plan.

Jack let Elizabeth go after a while, he instructed that she got rid of her dress and found something less woman like, although in his opinion being naked was a better choice, one Elizabeth declined to rather promptly. She found sailor's clothes in one of the many rooms of the ship and changed. It occurred to her as she changed, that she was alone with Jack on a ship, second he was a pirate and pirates normally did things on impulse. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door of the room she

"Elizabeth?" She panicked, there she stood half naked, half in thought and with a full grown man outside the door, probably hoping he could get some action if not a look see. Quickly throwing on a shirt that was at least twice her size, she opened the door a bit.

Jack stood outside of the door, and everyone's if not Elizabeth's surprise he wasn't waiting impatiently for her to open the door, nor did he seem in interest to peer inside, he was looking down at a map and sorting his thoughts. One of his long and dirty fingers stroked his beard. Without the need of Elizabeth saying a word, Jack felt her presence; he spoke, his eyes never leaving the Map.

"We're setting sail for Tortuga. So I suggest you try 'n look as much as a boy as ye can. Savvy." Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Tortuga?" Jack looked up at her, he stood silent a moment; his eyes looking her over before he spoke.

"Yes Tortuga. It's the only pirate settlement still left alive." Elizabeth felt naked under his gaze, not that she doubted that the pirate before her wasn't imagining her naked, that made her discomfort all the worse. "Finished getting dressed and we can continue our conversation on deck." His eyes stayed on her a moment longer before her turned and walked away.

Elizabeth watched until he disappeared beyond the corridors, her heart racing. He seemed so different from the man she had met nearly ten years ago. Sighing she closed the door and got ready. In reality the Jack of back then was young, he was somewhat pure, he was not drunk and he seemed gentle. This Jack was rugged, he was old perhaps around 29 thirty years old. She smiled as she remembered the man she met all those years ago. She could almost feel his young hands on her, his hands trailed her arms while his lips left butterfly kisses on her neck.

His words were comforting, his hands warm. And her body tingled at her touch. He would turn her around, his lips close to her's, his honey eyes would look at her, that devilish grin of his playing on his lips as he pulled her small body closer's to his. He would tease her, make her yearn him. He would bring her to life. His lips would brush over hers over and over, teasing her, until at last he would capture her lips and drown her in a burning passion.

A hand landed suddenly on Elizabeth's shoulder snapping her out of her surreal dream, turning around she found Jack's Honey eyes look down at her, however they were darker now, almost black, but she could still see those eyes that has captured her all those years ago.

"You coming up or not love?" Elizabeth exhaled a bit shakily and smiled. She nodded. Jack guided her out he began to speak of how when they got to Tortuga they were going to find some crew members and sail off to save will. Elizabeth was listening, she was a little confused at his choice of word, however all her confusion was lost as her eyes caught sight of the small ring around his neck, her hand shot up as she took hold if. That had been her ring. The one she had given him,

"You kept it." She whispered, Jack's hand fell on hers making her look up, he had a simple smile on her lips.

"Of course I did. A little girl with a big pure heart gave it to me, I thought by keeping it that her pureness would rub off on me." Elizabeth blushed; she dropped her hands to her side.

"Did it work?" Jack looked at her and shook his head.

"No. from the moment I engaged in piracy all pure attribution were forbidden form me. I had a moment of weakness when I found you all those years ago Elizabeth."

"How do you mean?' her voice was confused. Jack looked out past Elizabeth and to the Horizon.

"I wasn't going to help you." Elizabeth was taken back by his confession. "I saw the scene and walked away." Jack closed his eyes remembering that night. He opened his eyes again. "But then I saw your face. You seemed so scared Elizabeth and something deep inside of me begged me to help you, something inside me screamed to your aid." He smiled at her. "After saving you I was one proud nineteen year old. I don't regret saving you ."

Elizabeth hugged herself, suddenly feeling a bit cold. She spoke after a second; her voice was soft.

"I'm glad you saved me Jack."

"So am I" he looked down at her. "Go get some sleep" Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"It's morning Jack."

"I know, but neither you nor I slept last night. You need to go to sleep; the ride to Tortuga is a whole day's wake. Go to bed." She opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a stern look.

"Just because you're nine years older than me, am I going to listen to you" He chuckled.

"Yes listen to you elders love" his voice mocked her

"Bastard" she said playfully. She turned back to him once more before smiling, without another word she made her way to the room she had previously been in. About an hour passed before Jack decided to go down and check on Elizabeth. When he found her; he smiled. She looked so peaceful, so content. He looked down. He loved her, and the thought of her hating him hurt.

"I'll always protect you my beautiful Swann" he whispered as he closed the door, unaware that Elizabeth had at that moment awoken but kept her eyes closed. As the door clicked shut she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Sparrow" she sighed before falling back into her slumber.

**-------------------------------- **

**YAY I finally updated. I hope you like this chapter!!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Sakura**


End file.
